


Earth C

by Bookworm445



Series: Dirk Week 2017 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression?, Dirk Week 2017, Earth C, Gen, I dont know how to tag, I'm not sure I mean I kinda implied it, M/M, Post-Canon, dirk's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: Written for Dirk Week Day 1: Canon/Earth CYour name is Dirk Strider and you are amazed.You stepped through that door onto a planet that you both knew and didn’t, as when you had lived there it had been a planet drowned. Now it flourished, with forests for miles and grass that was thick and green.





	

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are amazed.

 

You stepped through that door onto a planet that you both knew and didn’t, as when you had lived there it had been a planet drowned. Now it flourished, with forests for miles and grass that was thick and green. It tickled your toes when you took off your shoes. It was overwhelmingly bright, the sun shining the same bright yellow that you remember, but seeming warmer somehow. You’d never seen a forest before, except in movies, and you didn’t start watching the movies left for you by your brother until you were old enough to figure out how to use the DVD player. 

 

Cal had never helped you with that. 

 

Your first day on what your friends had decided to call Earth C was mostly made up of avoiding Jake, Roxy and Jane. You are toxic, and manipulative and you see that, Dave sees that, but they never did and you can’t figure out why. So you hung around Dave and Karkat, who gave you jobs eventually, when the Carapacians came through and started building. 

 

There was an adorable little guy with a sash that read “mayor”. Dave and Karkat seemed to like him a lot - “He’s the Mayor, Dirk, and the Mayor is the shit.” - so you hung around him as well. The Mayor is a good listener, and you ask about what’s troubling him in return. He tells you that he’s worried the carapacians won’t see him as a Mayor and will want to reinstate a Monarchy. You assure him that he will make a very good Mayor, and that you are sure the Carapacians will love him. You are right - they do, and they instate him as Mayor of Can Town. 

 

Your little group of players stays in this time period for a while - Rose and Kanaya start breeding new Trolls and Humans using the ectobiology machines, and set up the matriorb and in general got the planet ready for reproduction. The Carapacians started building temples in you and your friends favour. The entire planet is beginning to look more like a place where people live. The consorts commandeered a place for themselves within the chaos, and you start spending more time with them. Dave’s crocodile consorts in particular seem to enjoy your company.

 

You aren’t sure how much time you spend on Earth C in that particular time frame, as without Dave you start to lose track. How many days passed whilst you were hanging with the Consorts pretending your problems didn’t exist? How long has it been since you last slept? How long has it been since you last ate? You don’t know any of this, and it would scare you but this has happened before. AR always used to snap you out of it, but he never came through the door, even though his Moirail entered Earth C with you. Actually, now that you think about it, you aren’t sure what snapped you out of that liminal state. The crocodiles are nakking at you and pointing at the sky so you look up with them. Above you, floating, still in his god-tier outfit and looking more confident than you’ve ever seen him, is Jake.

 

You want to flee. You so want to, because you don’t deserve him. He is so much better than you could ever be, and you abused him so badly, but here he is, floating above you, and you still love him. So you stay.


End file.
